The Administrative Core (Core A) will continue to provide oversight of all SPORE activities including the Projects, Cores, Developmental Research Program, Career Development Program, and activities carried out under the auspices of SPORE supplements. The Core ensures compliance with all local, federal and NCI regulations and requirements. The Core is responsible for communication and consultation with NCI personnel in preparation of all required reports and publications. The Core is responsible for all fiscal and budgetary functions. The Core organizes all meetings including the monthly SPORE investigators meeting, meetings with the Executive Committee as well as the Internal and External Scientific Advisory Boards. The Core establishes and monitors policies for the recruitment of women and minorities, both as participants on SPORE trials, and also as SPORE investigators. The Core coordinates travel of SPORE investigators to all NCI-sponsored SPORE meetings. The Core interacts with the Developmental Research Program and the Career Development Program to ensure smooth functioning of these SPORE components. The Core coordinates activities with the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute to avoid redundancy and ensure that joint activities between the UPCI Head and Neck Cancer Program and the Head and Neck Cancer SPORE are carried out efficiently and that the programs are complementary and synergistic. The Administrative Core interacts with the NCI Program office to ensure that the SPORE guidelines are followed and that the mandate of the SPORE program is carried out. The Core also facilitates collaborations with the UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE and newly funded Skin SPORE as well as the Head and Neck Cancer SPORE programs at other institutions. In the prior funding period, the Core played a key role in changing project directions, developing new projects, and initiating collaborations with input from both the Internal and External Advisory Boards. These decisions led to the new projects proposed in this renewal application.